


Two Problems

by Pinkgrasshopper



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Foreplay, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgrasshopper/pseuds/Pinkgrasshopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Butterfly-patterned underwear, Rei? Seriously?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Problems

It didn’t matter that it was the middle of the afternoon or that his roommate could technically come in any minute, although his schedule indicated he would be out for at least another half hour; there just comes a time when heavy make out sessions must follow their course, and it doesn’t always offer forewarning— not that Rin needed any. He took his chances when he got them, and judging from the way Rei all but writhed under his touch and the feeling of a warm tongue and sharp teeth running down his half exposed body - chest, abdomen and then even further below - it really seemed like he had made the right decision.

Or at least up until the moment he unfastened his belt buckle and tugged down at his zipper.

"What…?" He asked when Rin took too long of a pause, his embarrassment growing visibly worse when the red head could no longer hold it in and burst out laughing. "What’s so funny?!"

"Butterfly-patterned underwear, Rei? Seriously?"

"What’s wrong with them?"

"Nothing, if you’re shopping in the women’s section!"

“ _This is not women’s underwear!”_

"Children’s, then? Let me tell you, wearing two sizes smaller is not going to make anything in there look bigger, you know!"

By the time his fits of laughter had fully subsided, Rei had long stormed out of the dorm rooms in Samezuka Academy, ten different shades of red in his face and a thousand curses in his lips. Inside, Rin vaguely wondered if his own animal print undergarments didn’t make him a bit of a hypocrite, and whether or not he should change into something more sober before any future attempts with his boyfriend again.

And then he cursed at himself; now he had _two_ problems in his pants to take care of.


End file.
